Dancing
by N'kala
Summary: Glitch remembers dancing.


Title: Dancing  
Author: N'kala  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
Summary: Glitch remembers dancing.  
Author's Note: Okay, another new fandom! I rewatched Tin Man a while ago and read some fanfiction and got hooked. I'm still working on Stuff of Legends (almost done), but needed to take a break. This is my first attempt at Tin Man fic, so be gentle!

P.S.- There seems to be a lot of ship/slash going on out there, and though I don't write either, I do enjoy a deep abiding friendship. That's where my fics usually go, so read it how you will! Enjoy! :)

Dancing  
By: N'kala

Glitch hummed mindlessly to himself as he swept through the palace gardens, his bright eyes taking in the beautiful colors surrounding him. Pausing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The rushing mix of sweet scents washed over him and through him, igniting a blaze of familiar sensations and memories in his mind.

Eyes still closed, Glitch began to sway in time to the tune playing in his mind. He relished the peace that the wondrous scents brought him, reveling in the memory of strolling through this very garden. Enjoying it in the spring when the blooms were fresh; relaxing in it in the fall as the flowers put on their final show; sharing it with others during some wonderful balls and galas that used to be held nearby.

Music from those balls played back in his mind. Glitch allowed the rhythm of those songs to take him over, his body gradually beginning to spin and move in a dance that it remembered, even after his mind forgot.

His arms swept gracefully in the air, twirling an imaginary partner. He spun around in dizzying circles, feet and hands finding their ways through motions he only remembered seconds before. It was wonderful; it was exhilarating; it was-.

"Glitch?"

Glitch froze, the music fading into the background of his mind. Opening his eyes, he turned to face the person who had spoken. A bright smile grew on his face at the sight of his friend. "Cain! You're here!"

Cain, joined with several of the palace guards, all exchanged stunned looks with one another. The former Tin Man fixed Glitch with a concerned look, moving closer. "Glitch? Are you all right?"

Glitch cocked his head to one side. "Of course I'm all right. Did you think I wouldn't be? Oh dear, did I forget a meeting again? I'm so terribly sorry! I saw some flowers and though I'd take a walk through the gardens. I used to do it a lot, actually. Before I lost my marbles, I mean. Did I forget a meeting again? I'm so sorry. I saw-."

Cain closed the distance between them and clamped a hand on Glitch's shoulder. "It's okay, Glitch. We didn't have a meeting."

Wide, innocent brown eyes studied Cain as the other man nodded at the palace guards. "We didn't? Then . . . why . . . oh."

As the palace guards fanned out around Glitch and Cain, the former advisor took in the scene for the first time. On the ground lay five unconscious Longcoats.

"One of the servants alerted us to the fact that some Longcoats had snuck onto the grounds and were headed this way," Cain explained to Glitch as the guards carried the incapacitated intruders away. "We were on our way to stop them when, well, we saw you taking care of it."

"Oh." Glitch blinked once, twice. "I didn't mean to."

Cain let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Really? Then what were you doing?"

Glitch lit up with excitement. "Dancing! Oh, it was wonderful, Cain! I remembered the gardens! I used to come here a lot, you know! Well, before I lost my marbles, I mean. I remembered them, and then I remembered dancing! I'm a fantastic dancer, Cain, did you know? Do you want to dance?"

"I don't know that I'd do any better than those Longcoats did," Cain replied. "Besides, we need to tell the queen what happened."

"Oh." Some of Glitch's excitement dimmed, causing the scientist to droop slightly.

A slight pang of guilt tugged at Cain's heart. He cleared his throat. "Maybe you could show me some of your moves later. How's that sound?"

Glitch smiled again, his eagerness rekindled. "Really?"

Cain smiled faintly and threw an arm around Glitch's shoulders. "Really. Now come on. We need to go tell the queen that the problem was solved."

Glitch obeyed Cain's tug, walking back through the garden with the older man. "Problem? What problem? Oh, did I forget that we had a meeting again? I'm so terribly sorry! I saw . . ."

END


End file.
